mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach
150px |Caption=Artwork from Mario Party 10 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=EugeneQ's Princess Version Big Eli King's Version NES' Version S.Nara's Version !?'s Version Rapthemonkey's Version |Origin=Super Mario}} Princess Peach Toadstool (often abbreviated to Princess Peach or just Peach) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that is continuously being kidnapped by Bowser, forcing Mario to set out on a quest to rescue her. In M.U.G.E.N, multiple versions of Peach exists. These include a normal and a Nega version by Big Eli King both made with sprite edits from Kart Fighter, and one made with custom sprites by EugeneQ which is still in beta as of now. Big Eli King's Peach This version of Peach uses sprites from the Kart Fighter game, the sprites are styled and shaded like SNES styled sprites. This Princess Peach uses 4 buttons, 2 of which are used exclusively for specials or hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} or || }} or || }} or | | }} or || }} || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} + | Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} + |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Requires Whistle Uses 1000 Power|}} or |Uses 2000 Power|}} or |Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' Exclamation_Question's Peach Another version of Peach from Kart Fighter is made by Exclamation_Question. It uses only two buttons, and . 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' EugeneQ's Peach EugeneQ's Peach is quirky to say in the least, having several specials at her disposal including throwing vegetables at her opponents or sending a Bob-omb to follow them. This Peach has some powerful Hypers, such as summoning a Mega Fire Mario. Peach can also send Daisy to hit the opponents with athletic moves such as a homerun. But, she is still a beta and has many glitches, which include Peach getting up after she was KO'd, falling through the ground, and becoming invincible. There are also various oddities with the attacks that make them somewhat unbalanced, and her level 1 hyper doing more damage if blocked and being able to regain enough power for it to be used again if blocked. Her Mega Fire Mario summon also seems to be a hyper which accidentally costs zero power. These make them extremely overpowered provided one knows what they're doing with them. MASA's NES Peach This version of Peach made by MASA is from the SMB2 game for the NES. Has two Toads to help her out to fight. The Toads can even fight after Peach was KO'd. Her hypers are also glitchy and the attacks can hurt her team mates. S.Nara's Peach This version is the worst out of all the versions of Peach in this section, which the sprites are directly ripped from the screenshots from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Rapthemonkey's Peach Another Peach with "Kart Fighter" sprites was created by Rapthemonkey. 'Stats' Trivia *Some of EuqeneQ's voice samples are actually samples from Ingrid. Videos The REAL Princess Peach comes to Smash on mugen! Random Mugen Battle- Princess Peach vs. BubbleGum Mugen Princess Peach vs Princess Toadstool Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Heads of State Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Parasol Users Category:80's Characters pt-br:Princesa Peach